Hetalia: Yaoi Smut Collection
by svedenfinnnorice
Summary: A collection of the hottest one-shots of your favorite yaoi couples in Hetalia. Requests are free!
1. The Black Closet (SpaMano)

"Yo, Tony!" Lovino shouted from the couch, "Get me some water!"

Antonio sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Tony?"

The smaller one just rolled his eyes, "But it suits you, bastard... And Tony sounds better than Antonio."

"Also," Antonio replied, "I'm not your assistant. Go get water by yourself. I'm busy with this flan. I JUST CAN'T MAKE IT LIKE HOW THAT GIRL MAKES IT!"

Lovino jerked up from his seat, dropping the remote control he was holding, "Who?"

"What's her name? I think it's Mary-Claire? Oh no, it's... Marie? Nah.. umm... Claryce?"

"You mean Maria-Clara?"

"Yes, her! She makes flans so perfect! I like her country's cuisine! I liked her Fiji flans!"

"She's from the Philippines, not Fiji."

"Oh..."

Lovino chuckled, "You used to live there, don't you remember it or is my Tony getting older?

Antonio just rolled his eyes and resumed in mixing the flan mixture.

It was summer in Antonio's place, and it was more scorching there than in Lovino's place. He can't seem to understand why Antonio invited him here while in his place it's more breezy.

The afternoon news was over, and it was time for that cheesy and cliche Spanish soap opera, "Yo, Spain. Do you have America's movies here? I mean the one with guns and baboons?"

"You mean the Rise of the Planet of the Apes?"

"Yeah, yeah. That."

"Umm... No. France accidentally broke it."

Lovino huffed.

Having no interest in watching the soap opera, he turned the television off and wandered around Antonio's place

"Finished?" He approached Antonio and took a look at the flan he was making.

"You call that a flan?! It looks like scrambled eggs mixed with maple syrup! Ridicolo!" Lovino said.

"You're not the one who'll eat this anyway. And may I remind you the time that you attempted to make tiramusi, it ended up like smores with chocolate syrup."

"Hey! At least it was edible! And Feli liked it..." The Italian slapped Antonio on the back.

Antonio didn't reply back. Being more bored, Lovino just sighed and wandered more around his house.

"I'll be upstairs."

He went upstairs to go to his boyfriend's bedroom and maybe chill down a bit and nap.

Lovino slammed the door carelessly and jumped onto his queen-sized bed, "Ah, così leggero!"

He looked up the ceiling and relaxed his back. His back was too stiff from lying down too much and doing nothing at all.

"Spain is a wonderful country. It got great cuisine, warm hospitality, and even pretty girls! The only thing that's not great in Spain is Antonio..." He thought.

"I'm even more bored~!" Lovino exclaimed. Even lying on a soft and cold bed is boring for him. He thought of watching movies, but since Antonio only had romantic Spanish movies, he decided not to.

"How about I check out Tony's things?" He mumbled to himself.

He stood up and inspected his surroundings. He first closed the door and checked outside for Antonio.

"I wonder what's up in this drawer." He opened the drawer beside his bed. It was just random junk. Quills, cards, books, and a few neckties.

"Hmm... Oh." He noticed a black closet that stood at a corner. It was slightly bigger than his usual closet that he uses to store his clothes. But the strange thing in that black closet is that he never lets Lovino or anyone else open or see it. He only showed it to one person, and that was Ludwig.

"What's up with it?"

He slowly walked to it and opened it. What he saw almost made him faint.

"CHE CAZZO?!"

Chains, ropes, gags, whips, corsets, strap-ons, handcuffs, blindfolds, and... women's costumes?

"What the actual fuck." He covered his hand when he saw photos underneath the silver chains.

There were photos of him. Naked. There were a total of three photos there. One was him bathing, the second was him sleeping topless, and the last one... masturbating?!

What surprised him the most is when he saw a stain of semen on the last photo. Could it be that Antonio masturbates to him?

"What the hell... He's into bondage?" He murmured to himself.

"Hey Lovi, I made coff- Dios mio..." Antonio entered the room and dropped the cup of coffee he was holding.

Lovino was on his bed. Naked. Masturbating.

He failed to notice the dumbstruck Spaniard on the door, watching him with dirty thoughts filling his mind, smirking.

"Lovi..?"

And he opened his eyes.

They were staring at each other for a good five seconds. Lovino stood up, still holding his member, "ANTONIO I'M SORRY!"

Antonio didn't reply. His mind processed what was actually happening. Lovino. On his bed. Masturbating.

And the closet open.

"Um... so you discovered..."

Lovino looked at the closet, "Oh, that? Yeah... kinda..."

One minute before Antonio was looking at him with fear, but now he looked at Lovino with pure lust and...

None, just lust.

"Look, Tony," He frantically searched for his pants, "I'm realllyyyyy sorry. I was just so bored and I couldn't think of doing other things and I thought maybe I can prank you and write things on your clothes with permanent marker and yeah so I disco-" Antonio marched up to him and covered him mouth tightly.

"God, I've been waiting for this for my whole life, Lovi," He whisepred onto his ear seductively.

Lovino knew he fucked up. So badly. He didn't know what will Antonio do to him, but he let him do so.

As Antonio hugged him from behind, Lovino felt the hard on poking at his butt, "Ahh... Tonio.."

"Fucking you has been my intention. Seeing you with that petite body of yours and feisty attitude make my desire grow bigger. Even when you were just a child, I badly wanted to rape you. But I thought of your innocence. So I waited. And it seems that it is the right time." He licked his neck that made Lovino squeel under his hand.

"And those things? Learnt it from Ludwig. Seems that he is also doing your brother with those things, only harder." He pinched his waist that made Lovino jerk up.

Lovino tried to escape, and he succeeded. He tried to run for the door but Antonio was quick. He grabbed the back of his shirt, making him come back to him. Antonio pulled his hair and hugged his waist tightly.

"Antonio, PLEASE LET GO OF ME!" He squirmed, trying to get off again.

"Oh you naughty child."

Antonio grabbed a pair of handcuffs and hastily locked Lovino's hands onto it, "Huh, you want that? You slut... I knew you were desperate for my cock too."

"Antonio no!" Lovino shouted when Antonio attached a spreader bar on his feet.

"Bitch, I know you like it."

"Antonio, please..."

Antonio just chuckled and proceeded to lick Lovino's neck, creating multiple purple marks.

"I-If it's w-what you want... I mean if y-you want bondage with m-me..." Lovino panted.

"Then I guess i-it will be just a bite o-of an.. ant..."

Antonio grinned, "I'll thank you later, Roma."

He tied a rope around his petite body, including his cuffed hands.

"Oww! ANTONIO PLEASE STOP!"

"Hah, you feisty bitch..." Antonio slapped the smaller one's ass and made him kneel dowsn.

"Lick." Antonio pressed his clothed hard-on to Lovino's mouth. The Italian one, instead of obeying him, bit it.

"Ah! Fuck." Antonio slapped the smaller one, leaving him teary-eyed.

This time Antonio forced him to lick it. While Lovino just obeyed him and licked it left to right while crying.

"Ahh, yes.." Antonio moaned when Lovino sucked it whole.

The Spaniard, impatient already, unzipped his pants and flashed his eight inches in front of his face.

"Dio mio.. Antonio I can't do this-" Antonio rammed his cock down to his mouth, making Lovino breath uneasily. He made gagging noises and felt the tip entering his throat.

Lovino begged for him to stop already, since his throat was burning up and the penis was too much big for him.

"Ah, you haven't even taken the half." Antonio carelessly rammed it up in his throat once again, this time the whole.

Antonio thrusted mercilessly while Lovino cried. It was such an erotic sight. Lovino gagging on his cock was such a sight that made his desires burn.

"Umff ff- stop- mfff AH!" He let a scream when Antonio pulled out. Saliva was all around his lips and he was panting heavily.

"Now that's a blowjob," said Antonio.

"Antonio stop already-" He was cut off when he strapped a gag on his mouth for him to shut up. He also strapped a collar on his neck with a chain. Realizing he could not walk because of the bar, he carried him to the bed.

"Ugh, this is perhaps the best day of my life." Antonio spread Lovino's ass wide and licked his hole.

Lovino muffled at the tingling sensation. Yes, he did want Antonio to sleep with him, but this? It was out of his thoughts.

"Mmmmfff. MMHMM!" He moaned under the gag when he felt a tongue enter his hole.

"Mmm. Tasty."

Once Antonio finished eating him out, he removed the gag and ordered Lovino to lick three fingers of his. Lovino obeyed thoroughly and shut his eyes to prepare for the pain.

Antonio inserted three finger at once.

Lovino screamed.

It was music to his ears, hearing Lovi scream the shit out of his lungs and begging for him to stop. Plus the sight of the petite Italian moaning under a gag was too much for him.

It was a dream come true.

"-tonio STOP ALREADY PLEASE!" Lovino screamed when he felt his fingers thrust his tight hole.

"Ooh, this is getting fun Lovi... I swear you'll enjoy it."

"No, it's- CAZZO!" Lovino screamed his max when Antonio inserted his cock without warning.

"SHIT. PULL IT OUT, PULL IT OUT!"

"Okay, that's it." Antonio pulled out for a while, "I'll set a safe word for us. Say Maximo if you're at your peak, and Rojo when you can't take it anymore. Entendido?"

"S-Sì.."

Slowly thrusting, he leaned on to kiss his back once again and continued to his merciless fucking to Lovino.

"Before that," Antonio paused and stood up, "I'mma get somethin'."

Lovino tried to look back, but his neck was too tired. He felt the bed sinking, a sign that Antonio was back.

He felt something soft rub his buttocks, "AH!"

"Surprise, Roma."

It was a horsewhip. Antonio hit harder, making Lovino moan even louder. He hit like twenty times, enjoying Lovino's moans and pleads, before stopping.

"Lovi." He pulled the Italian's hair and removed the gag again, "How much do you want my cock?"

"I DON'T WANT IT AT ALL!" Lovino cried, trying to be gutsy as much as possible.

Antonio was on the verge of losing his patience, "I'll ask you again, bitch. How much do you want it?"

The smaller one was panting and crying. Knowing what will happen if he responded negatively, he gulped, but shaked his head.

Antonio loosen his grip on his hair, "You..." A slap on the ass.

Lovino screamed, "Fucking..."

He rammed his cock full in his hole instantly, "BITCH!"

The room was filled with the sound of skin slapping and Lovino's cries, "ANTONIO! S-STOP!"

"Tell me how much do you want it."

Lovino gulped, "Badly. I want it so badly. P-Please f-fuck me like t-the bitch I-I am.."

Antonio smirked, "That's how I like it."

His thrusting was fast and hard. Still pulling on his hair, Antonio commanded the smaller to scream his name.

"Y-Yes Antonio! Oh shit THERE! Please fuck me hard! Harder!" Lovino screamed loudly that Antonio was positive the neighbors were hearing it.

"Oh yeah, you want it huh? You want this?" He thrusted extra hard on his spot leaving Lovino moan like crazy.

"SHIT YES! OH RIGHT THERE!"

They were midway in cumming. The Spaniard grabbed the horsewhip once again and hit him while he's fucking him.

"Fuck yeah!"

"You're such a slut, eh?" Antonio huskily said, "Begging for a cock to satisfy you... My type of slave..."

Lovino and Antonio sensed it; the familiar feeling in the stomach. They were about to cum. Together.

"MAXIMO! MAXIMO!" Lovino gasped.

Antonio slowed down his thrusts, making Lovino produced a lovely moan from the pleasure.

And they came together; Lovino on the sheets and Antonio in his hole. He pulled out and licked at the sight of his cum dripping from the Italian's ass.

"Hahh, ... Tony..." Lovino gasped for air.

Antonio removed the bar, the handcuffs, the ropes, and the collar off him. He made Lovino face him and kissed him.

"Truth is, Tony," Lovino whispered, "I fucking loved it."

"Me too. Guess I was such a sadist to you."

"Then that makes me your masochist." Lovino giggled.

Antonio looked down and saw blood coming out of his hole, "Oh, you're bleeding. I must have been so rough."

"You were so rough. But can we repeat it?" Lovino bit his lip.

"Whenever you want, Lovi." Antonio kissed him again on the lips.


	2. Never Make Me Jealous (DenNor)

"Hey Ice, come on, I'm sorry for that prank! I JUST CAN'T RESIST IT!" Mathias laughed loudly, teasing the Icelandic man.

"THAT COAT COSTS A MILLION DOLLARS, MATHIAS!" Iceland turned red from anger, "YAO GAVE IT TO ME!"

"Hey hey, I'll pay it Ice. Sorry for that. I just... you know me right... can't resist. But it's still worth it, y'know?" Mathias was still chuckling hard while Iceland was about to cry.

"Hey Ice, c'mon... I'll pay for it." The Dane hugged him, "Sorry again."

While Mathias and Iceland were being lovey-dovey to each other, Lukas can't help but be annoyed and jealous of the two. And it's his brother he's flirting on for Pete's sake.

That morning, the mansion of the Nordics was, unsurprisingly, noisy. Mathias pulled a prank on Iceland by applying superglue on one of his trench coats. Berwald was on the corner improving his English pronunciation with a book Finland gave to him. Lukas and Tino, on the other hand, was spying on the two men bickering about a superglued trench coat.

Tino patted him on his head, "Denmark is just being Denmark, Norge. No big deal."

"No big deal? Huh, besides Berwald never flirted to anyone." Lukas rolled his eyes, "Gosh, I hate him sometimes..." He was turning red from anger.

"And to say the fact that- Hold up, bitch." Norway looked closer from the kitchen where he was secretly stalking the two. He zoomed his eyes like a lion stalking its prey.

"What?" Tino blinked innocently.

"Bastard's touching my brother's ass."

Tino gasped, "What the hell, Norge. That's beyond flirting. That's… oh nevermind." The Finnish chuckled, "If Berwald's gonna do that to me I'm gonna be sure to kick his ass!"

"Well, I think it's time to kick some ass, Fin."

Tino whispered, "Go sister."

Lukas stood up from the stool, "I'm gonna be upstairs, Fin. Imma do some action."

"ARGH!" Lukas slammed the door close, "That bastard… Ugh!"

He flopped down the bed and released a heavy sigh, "Maybe I… I-I overreacted…"

"Maybe," he mumbled, "Den's just being Den."

"But he does not touch butts, Norge," he said to himself, "According to his eyes h-he wants h-him…" he mentally cried.

Lukas stood up and glared at the oak door, "Just you see, Den. I'm gonna make you take back what you just did… You perverted bastard!" He thrashed on the bed.

He slipped down his pants to start his "revenge". He removed all his clothes except his oversized white shirt he borrowed from Mathias. He lied down seductively on the bed and spread his bare legs to start masturbating.

"Mhmm…" He slowly pumped himself, still imagining an angry Denmark entering the room dumbstruck.

Feeling a little impatient, he sucked two fingers of his and poked his hole. Circling it slowly, he inserted a finger and slowly thrusted it."Ahh~ Mmff…" He mewled lovingly.

Feeling more needy, he inserted three of his fingers and thrusted them a bit faster.

"F-F-Fuck…! Oh yeah!" He fingered himself swiftly, waiting for the Dane to come up.

"Nor?" He heard a faint voice downstairs. Lukas ignored it and continued his business. It has been a long time since Lukas touched himself.

"OHH F-FUCK!" His thin lips were shaking violently and his fingers were becoming tired. He wants Mathias to continue the business for him and let him pleasure him.

"Nor~ Oh, should've watched Ice cry! Gosh he's a – " Mathias froze on his place when he saw Lukas touching himself.

Lukas, noticing the frozen Dane, glared at him, smirked, and continued where he left off, still emitting moans and whimpers.

"Nor?" Mathias tried to distract him by approaching him and intensely staring at him with disbelief.

"Ahh! F-F… HERREGUD!" Lukas came with a whimper. His cum splattered up to his slightly opened mouth. He mewled at the taste of his own cum.

"…" Mathias was speechless. His hard on was already poking out his sweatpants and he was sweating intensely. With lust burning, he joined Lukas on the bed and when he was about to grab his legs, Lukas avoided it and smirked.

"Is my baby teasing? Huh?" Mathias crawled to him and attempted to grab his arms, but Lukas was also crawling back.

Lukas frowned, "Oh." His back met the metal bars.

Mathias smirked, "C'mon Nor, it's been a long time since we did it!"

The smaller one smirked and kneeled, "Ohh~" He started fingering himself again, just to tease the Dane.

"Oh shit." Mathias gaped at the scene in front of him. Bitchy faced Norway was fingering himself, trying to turn him on.

"Nor, stop it." Mathias glared at him.

"Ah! Fuck me please!" Lukas was smirking and bouncing on the bed.

"Nor," Mathias said, "You'll know what'll happen if I reach my limit."

"AH! SHIT! FUCK ME! FUCK ME!" Lukas was shaking the bed violently with his bounces, "Fuck me…"

 _"Fuck me, daddy."_

Mathias reached his limit.

Lukas chuckled.

The Dane pinned him down, not caring if he hit Lukas with the metal bars, "Daddy, huh?"

Lukas bit his lip and giggled, "I'm horny, daddy. Can you do the business for me?" He said sweetly.

"Ohoho. Baby's a bit naughty, eh?" Mathias removed his shirt and threw it somewhere, revealing his well-built body that Lukas really loved, "How about you suck me?"

Lukas didn't have to answer. It was an automatic yes. He leaned on to Mathias's hard on and licked it. He sucked the clothed member, enjoying the moan from the Dane.

He bobbed his head up and down, turning him on, "Enough of that, Nor." He slid down his sweatpants and released his hard cock for him to suck.

Lukas licked from the bottom to the head and stopping there just to tease him. At one go, he put it all inside his throat and made a few licks and sucks.

"Shit Nor, you're so good at this!" He grabbed a fistful of his hair and moved his head up and down, enjoying the pleasure.

Lukas bobbed his head a bit faster and stared at Mathias with mighty lust, "You enjoyin' it?"

"Hell yeah."

Mathias halted him and made him lie on his stomach with his hips raised, "You're a show tonigh', Nor."

And here come his sexy accent Lukas has always loved. His native accent turned him on the most.

" 'm comin' in, Nor." He held his hips and positioned his cock on his wet hole. Slowly inserting, he moaned because of the warmth that surrounded his member.

"God, I can't remember when we did this last." He slowly thrusted, making Lukas moan sexily.

"O-Oh gosh, Denmark… Faster please…"

He obeyed him and thrusted faster, making Lukas throw back his head and bite his lips.

Lukas turned his head towards Mathias, who had his eyes closed because of the warm pleasure.

"Den…" He looked at him with puppy eyes, "Kiss me~"

"Fuck it, Nor. You're unbearably cute!" Mathias kissed him fully on the lips, playing and biting with his lips, "'Love you, Nor."

"Mathias, FASTER!" Lukas complained and demanded for extra speed.

The Dane, never denying his wishes, thrusted at full speed, "S-SHIT! OHH YEAH! MATHIAS, RIGHT THERE!"

Founding the spot, he rammed it on repeatedly without a halt, "Like it in there?"

"OH SHIT YES! Nghh, I'm about to cum, Den!" Lukas twisted his body on an impossible angle, "HARDER!"

They both came together after a couple thrusts, "Fuck, that was wonderful."

"Hell yeah, t'was." Mathias collapsed beside Lukas, "We're going to repeat it right?"

"Anytime you want," Lukas caressed his cheeks, " _Daddy."_


	3. A Mistake Worth It (Russia x Prussia)

REQUESTED BY: Eqa Skylight

Title: A Mistake Worth It

Genre: Romance, Drama

WARNING: Bondage, M-preg

It was a chilly night in Ivan's house since winter has come. The man did not have any plans for the whole day, maybe it's because of the unbearable cold in his country, Russia. While sipping _glintvein_ from a teacup he received from Yao, he watched the falling snow off the trees outside. How he badly wanted to go outside and maybe walk a little.

The soft clanking of the teacup surrounded the whole room. It was quiet, but it was normal for Ivan. He had always been quiet, gentle, and calm, and a weather like this was his exact definition of paradise and meditation. Not that he did not want to be outside (The only time he hated being outside is when he is with the Allies), he just felt peaceful alone and chilly.

" _И сегодняшних новостей – (_ _And_ _today_ _'_ _s_ _news_ _…)_ _"_ Ivan turned off the television. There was nothing interesting on the news today. Reporters did not talk about anything but nukes, wars, and politics. He was so sick of it.

Ivan huffed heavily, "My country's so fucked up…."

Realizing that complaining on a corner would not make anything better, he stood up and checked outside. It was pitch dark and heavily snowing. No stars were visible and the clouds covered the big, full moon. It was somehow frightening, but it was beautiful.

Russia is such a beautiful land.

Ivan finished the _glintvein_ with a final sip. He was about to walk to the fireplace to warm his hand when someone knocked on the door, "Hey, Russia!"

He glanced at the door, "Who could be outside on this weather?" Wondering who it was, he opened the door.

"Oh, Prussia." Ivan welcomed the freezing man, "Cup of tea?"

"Oh, no thanks!" Gilbert welcomed himself into the Russian's manor.

"Say, what made you here?" Ivan closed the door and sat beside Gilbert.

"Nothing. Just wanted to see you, I guess…"

"Let me guess, is it Austria?"

"Oh no. Nothing about Roddy."

"I see…"

Silence enveloped them both.

Ivan and Gilbert have been holding a secret relationship with each other. The Allies and the Axis Powers did not know about it, even Elizaveta and Roderich, who were very close friends with Gilbert. Sometimes they visit each other's houses and do nothing at all. They liked it very much, doing nothing with your partner.

"I'm sorry, but did I bother you?" Gilbert asked.

"No." Ivan kissed him on the lips, "Not at all."

Gilbert smiled weakly.

They stayed on each other's embrace for the rest of the night, whispering sweet words to each other and having small talks about each other's country's issues.

"Hey Van, can you please get me a glass of water?" Gilbert requested to him. Ivan stood up to get him what he wanted and resumed back to Gilbert, "Here. You sure you don't want anything else? Coffee? Wine? "

"No. Being with you is better than a cup of warm coffee!" Ivan can't help but blush a little.

They returned back to each other's embrace, with Ivan snuggling into Gilbert's hair and Gilbert browsing a German book.

"Where'd you get that?" Ivan asked him.

"Oh, got it from my brother's collection of… I don't know."

Ivan hummed.

Silence enveloped them, but it was a comfortable one. Just them, peacefully snuggling into each other, no sounds of the annoying voices of the Allies, no nagging Roderich. It was perfect.

"Ivan."

"Hm?"

"What's bondage?"

"Prussia, if you really are curious, _I can just... tell._ "

"B-But I want to know what it is, and at the same time, feel what it is!" Gilbert insisted, "I just can't seem to understand it orally! I want you to explain it to me _physically!_ "

"Trust me when I say this, Prussia, you'll end up hurting yourself. I'm not the gentle type." Ivan slung his arms around Gilbert.

"You know Ivan, I really think it's time for us to… you know… loosen up." Gilbert mumbled the last part due to embarrassment.

"YOU'RR BREAKING UP WITH ME?!"

"No! What I mean is…"

"Is…?"

"… Look, it's a little awkward to say, but…"

"It's okay. I don't care if it's embarrassing."

Gilbert looked directly at Ivan's curious eyes, _"Let's have sex."_

Oh no. This was Ivan's least expected answer.

Not that he does not commit to gay sex. He has done it a couple of times with almost all the members of the allies, except for that bearded, perverted, wine-loving bastard named Francis.

Ever since he and Gilbert became a couple, he fought the random urges to grab him, pin him into a wall, and make love to him. But he waited, patiently and carefully, slowly learning to control his _other side._

"Gilbert…" He returned his eye contact, "I… can't"

"But why?! You love me, I love you. What's wrong with it?"

"It's just… I…" Ivan bit his lip to prevent continuing.

"If you don't want it…" Gilbert glared at him, "then I'll make you want it."

Oh hell no.

Gilbert kissed him at the lips, palming his hard-on. Ivan hesitantly kissed him back, and later found his hands at Gilbert's hips.

' _I should stop it right away.'_ Ivan thought. He did not want Gilbert to get hurt just because of his lack of control.

Gilbert pulled out from the kiss, and slowly knelt down to unzip Ivan's pants. He pulled out his hard and leaking member, reacting nervously to its size.

"I have no right to stop you right now, Gilbert," Ivan glared at him, "but don't you dare come crying to me when it bleeds."

Gilbert gulped. It was now or never. He had no choice but to do what he is supposed to do.

He liked the tip teasingly and took what he could in his mouth. He hollowed his cheeks and slowly sucked and bobbed his head, feeling the tip poking his throat.

"It'll not be my fault." The Russian murmured in a deep voice.

" _It'll not be my fault."_

Ivan shoved his member into Gilbert's throat in a swift way, making him gag and cry a bit. The size stung his throat. So he showed an expression of pain but Ivan did not seem to notice it, with his eyes closed and his lips moist.

He pulled out of his mouth and released a moan. Gilbert panted, "Iva-"

"You wanna know what bondage is, right? Then I'll show you what bondage is. This," Ivan slammed him onto the carpeted floor and tied his hands with Gilbert's scarf, "is how you do it. _You bitch._ "

Without warning and hesitation, the Russian pulled off Gilbert's pants and inserted two fingers up his butthole, "Shit! Pull it out, it hurts!"

"YOU WANNA FUCKING KNOW WHAT BONDAGE IS, RIGHT? This is what you call bondage, Gilbert. Bondage is when I fuck you until you bleed, deep throat you until you can't speak, and slap you until you can't sit comfortably! BONDAGE IS MASOCHISM!" Ivan thrusted briskly making Gilbert whimper.

"V-Van…! It hurts!"

Ivan stopped for a while and made Gilbert face him by grabbing his hair, "Okay, I'll give you a safe word then. Say 'ostanovska' if you want me to stop. Got it?" Gilbert nodded.

After a few more fingering, Ivan thought that he was already prepared. He put his member in front of his hole, "I'm going in."

"O-Okay…"

He slowly inserted the tip first, "F-F..." Gilbert bit his lip, feeling his hole slowly enlarge.

It took a few seconds for Ivan to fully insert his member into his hole, "Shall I move?"

"Nghh… Y-Yes…" Gilbert cried.

Ivan thrusted a bit faster. He chuckled when he thought of a good idea of putting something on the Prussian man's eyes as an alternative blindfold. He grabbed Gilbert's abandoned necktie and wrapped them around Gilbert's eyes, covering them.

"R-Russia?" Gilbert was finding for light.

"Say, how do you like it when someone rams up their dick in you?" Ivan said huskily.

' _How will I answer?'_ "L-Like it…! L-LOVE IT!"

"God, Prussia, why are such a slut? So eager for mine, huh? You wish to ride it all night and stick it up in your throat until your voice box's damage?"

"Mhmm! I-I would! Oh God, Ivan. Faster!" Gilbert begged for more speed, in which Ivan obliged.

Being more impatient, Gilbert decided to move his hips for the _friction he wanted_. He wanted to be honest that Ivan was not meeting his desirable speed and –

"ACH MEIN GOTT!"

He hit it.

Ivan found the special spot in side and continued to thrust even more, making Gilbert beg for even more.

" _Сука…"_ Ivan swore.

"Holy… OH SHIT! IVAN, HARDER PLEASE!" Gilbert was now sobbing, but not of pain, because of pleasure. He did not know how to thank the man for the temporary pleasure.

"Ha… Slut…" Ivan moaned.

Gilbert felt the familiar clenching of his stomach, "GOD, IVAN! HARDER! OH YEAH!"

And there it was. He came on his chest, some came to his face. He licked it eagerly and waited for the Russian to cum.

' _Oh shit. It's painful…'_ Now that he had come, it was 200 percent much more painful than earlier.

"OSTANOVSKA!" When he said the safe word – at the exact time – Ivan came and filled him inside. He felt something thick and hot trickle down his butt cheeks. But it was not white, somehow.

"Holy shit, Prussia, you're bleeding."

Gilbert did not have the energy to notice the blood. All he wanted to do was to clean up and maybe sleep. Ivan was extra rough on him. Maybe he won't ask Ivan questions like that without searching it up first.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Gil - "

Gilbert grinned, "Y-You were too rough on me, I guess…"

"Come. I'll wash you up."

" – and that's what bondage is!"

"You mean two people commit into a sado-masochistic relationship just for fun? That's pretty cruel." Gilbert rubbed a mark on his neck Ivan bit earlier.

"Well…" Ivan scratched his head, "some people enjoy pain, emotionally and physically. Those are called masochists. And there are also people who find joy in hurting other people. They are sadists. So yeah, bondage is literally 'hurting'."

"Hmm…" Gilbert leaned on to Ivan's chest, "I don't appreciate bondage."

Ivan flushed a little. Did that mean he did not like their sex earlier? "Well, why?"

"I don't really like the idea of hurting and pain," Gilbert turned to Ivan, "Making love with pure intention and desire to each other is way better than that."

He smiled, "I see."

"But don't get me wrong, Ivan. Your roughness earlier, I enjoyed it!" Gilbert grinned.

"I won't. And sorry again."

Ivan woke up with the left side of his bed empty. Where has Gilbert gone to? He sniffed in the air, trying to find a scent of breakfast. Usually, Gilbert would prepare breakfast for the two of them. Where was he?

"Prussia?" He stood up from the bed and searched for the hallway. No sight of a white-haired man.

"Gilbert! Where are – Hey why are you crying?!" Ivan found him in the restroom where he sat on the toilet sobbing.

" – have planned this! I didn't wish for it! GOD, WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO ME! _FICK_!"

Ivan knelt down the sobbing man, "Hey, what is it?"

"Russia," sobbed Gilbert, "We've made a huge, huge mistake."

"W-What do you mean?"

"Ivan, I'm fucking pregnant," Gilbert looked at him in the eye, "And you're the damn father."

EqaSklight Hey! This is author Sve. So… yeah. This is your requested story. And I'm sorry if it isn't what you really expected… I mean…. I'm not really good at top x top. It's because I ship RoChu and PruStria. So… please like it! And also, please, if you may, invite some of your buddies to go check out this story and say that I offer free requests! Again, I'm sorry and thank you!

svedenfinnorice


	4. While They're Out (SuFin)

It was a breezy Monday afternoon in the manor of the Nordics. Yes, they shared a single house. After all, they are all men and all of them have boyfriends. All of them were doing their businesses – Tino was cooking lunch, Berwald was distributing money on each of the house's bills, Lukas was doing laundry, Iceland was reading mail, and Mathias… well… was still asleep.

"Fin," Lukas approached Tino, "Do me a favor and wake up the lazy ass."

"Denmark?" Tino finished setting up the table.

"Yup. I'm still busy with the laundry." Lukas looked up from the washing machine.

"Sure."

Tino immediately went upstairs after cooking the breakfast and setting the table, cursing softly when he felt the oak stairs sink at every step. Their house really needs a makeover. It has been, like what, 30 years?

He opened the door of the room Mathias and Lukas share, "Hey Denmark! Wake up!" He violently shook the sleeping Dane.

"-mhmm Sh-Shhhh. Be q-quiet Nor, they'll catch…" Mathias mumbled in his sleep.

Tino rolled his eyes and grabbed a pillow from Mathias's feet, "WAKE UP! YOU GOTTA FIX THE STAIRS! IT'S CRACKING AGAIN!" He smashed the pillow right in his face.

"GOD, IT'S SO EARLY, TINO!" Mathias scratched his head and returned back to his dreamland.

"It's 12 noon, dumbass. Get your lazy ass up and fix the stairs, please!" Tino huffed and left the room.

Mathias looked at him as he leaves and muttered under his breath, "Bitch…"

"I FIXED THE STAIRS ALREADY!" Mathias shouted from upstairs, producing an obvious creaking sound as he went downstairs.

Lukas just rolled his eyes as he passed Mathias, "Fix the stairs please, it's getting loose. And no, it's so damn obvious that it is not yet fixed." He adjusted the load of clothes he was carrying.

"Why can't Sweden fix it? I mean his country invented IKEA and stuff…" Mathias complained.

"Don't fix the stairs," Lukas glared as he put down the basket of clothes, "and no sex for a week – "

"OKAY OKAY, I'M GONNA DO IT!"

Meanwhile, Berwald was sitting on a kitchen stool, reading a newspaper and drinking coffee, with Tino beside him eating breakfast.

"Oh, Ice, just wanna say that we're out of frozen goods. This bacon I cooked was the last. And there is, like, only a cup of oil left, and canned goods are running out too." Tino said between bites.

"What do you want me to do, then?" Iceland replied, sitting across Sweden and eating breakfast.

"Maybe ask Lukas to accompany you and buy some groceries," said Tino.

"Well, what will you do? Why won't you buy the groceries?"

"Well, not much," Tino sarcastically said, "I'll just fix the garden hose, trim the grass, paint the washed out wall outside, attach the fences, and fix my wardrobe."

Iceland rolled his eyes and continued eating, "Well, what about the bushes?"

"We have no bushes, Ice."

"Oh hell yeah we have," Iceland smirked, "Why won't you let Sweden fix the business behind the bushes?"

"Y' bitch." Berwald kicked Iceland's legs under the table.

"Oh my God, Iceland, that is gold!" Mathias snorted, "Yeah Fin, why won't you let Sweden sneak under your bushes?" He laughed like a maniac.

"W-What bush?" Tino blinked innocently.

"What Denmark means is," Lukas sat beside Mathias, "is that why won't you let Sweden have sex with you."

"H-Huh? How the hell is that related to a bush? Gosh…" Tino flushed.

"Nor's right, Tino. Why don't you both loosen up? You've been, like, four years and Berwald haven't even touched your legs."

Tino blushed from what Iceland said.

"Oh and Norway? Can you accompany me? I'll buy grocery." Iceland said.

"But the nearest market's been demolished recently, and the next market is four hours away! Six hours if you use public transport!" Lukas whined.

"Well why won't you beg your boyfriend to drive us?"

"Umm… since I don't have anything to do, I guess I'll drive you two," Mathias said.

"Well, Den agreed." Iceland smirked.

"Well you better make the list now instead of playing with your food, byotch." Lukas rolled his eyes.

"I really love it when you say 'byotch', Nor. You seem so… seductive." Mathias hung an arm around Lukas.

"Okay, fine." Iceland torn a Post-It from the fridge, _"byotch."_

"How about you Fin? Berwald? Aren't you goin'?" Mathias asked the couple.

"Can't. 'm not feel'n well." Berwald said behind the newspaper.

"Fin?"

"Well," He looked at Berwald, "I guess I'll accompany him for a while, if he's not feeling well."

The Dane smirked, feeling a hint of what Berwald's planning.

"Okay then, I guess three of us are going," Mathias said.

As Mathias stood up to take a bath, he whispered into Berwald's ear, "Be gentle, a'ight?"

Berwald chuckled, "Damn y', D'nmark."

After the three prepared, they left the house.

"Bye, byotch!" Iceland bid them farewell.

"Be careful, 'kay? The road's wet!" Tino said.

"Yeah! As wet as Berwald's dick after you give him what's behind the bush!" Mathias laughed, causing the Swede to throw him a boot from God-knows where.

The car started and they were gone. Berwald closed to door and sat on the couch, "Mathias has b'n re'lly weird…"

Tino looked at him nervously, "Hey, Berwald," he sat beside him, "How is sex important in a relationship.

' _What the fuck, Fin…'_ The Swedde thought, thinking of an appropriate answer to reply.

"Well, it keeps th' r'lationship... healthy." He wiped a bead of sweat on his forehead.

"Oh… no wonder why Norway and Mathias rarely fights…" He lowered his head.

' _I bet you want to do it with Fin. You want to spread those damn legs and do him- '_ Berwald cut off his dirty thoughts.

"Mhmm." He just hummed and kept silent.

Nobody spoke for a minute, and then Tino broke the silence, "We haven't done that…"

"Y-Yeah."

"W-Why won't we?"

' _Holy motherfucking shit. He wants to fuck you, Berwald.'_ His thoughts said to him, but he ignored it.

"Well, 'm not th't gen'le… I m'ght end u' h'rtin' y'." Berwald stuttered.

Tino thought deeply. It has been a while since they did exciting, but it was not sex. He thought of being the one that initiates sex just to pleasure Berwald, and himself too. But here they are now, alone in the house, and perhaps at this moment Mathias is thinking about them having sex now.

He looked at his boyfriend. He was sweating and he had his hand covering his mouth, he was like about to throw up. Thinking that it was now or never, he leaned on to plant a wet kiss on Berwald's lips. Berwald was dumbstruck and clumsily returned back the kiss.

It wasn't their usual kiss. This was… extraordinary. Hot, surreal, fantastic, magnificent. There are more words for Berwald to describe the kiss.

Tino put his arms around Berwald's neck as he deepens the kiss. Accidentally opening his mouth, Berwald grabbed the opportunity to linger his tongue inside Tino's mouth. It tasted like peppermint, with a hint of vanilla, and an aroma of fresh cinnamon. It was delicious.

The smaller one voluntarily lied down on his back and let him relax. Berwald removed his lips from the other's, making Tino whine a little. He then kissed weak parts of Tino's neck and nibbled them. Tino squealed making the Swede even more turned on. He has been waiting for this a long, long time.

Berwald removed his shirt and continued to bite Tino's neck. He planted several marks and licked them. Feeling a little impatient, Tino untied the strings of his sweatpants and hastily removed them, revealing his white legs.

"W'll hav' t' lubrica'e y' firs', Tino." Berwald said between kisses. Tino knew what exactly he was saying (or maybe not) and he had the intention of doing it.

Going down on him.

He slightly pushed him and knelt down. He unzips his pants swiftly and Berwald just watched him with lust. Tino pulled out his member and put a face of shock upon seeing its size. He teased him by licking only the tip, making the Swede just grab his hair and deepthroat him all the way down.

Tino took the whole length in his mouth for just a short time. Gosh, he was so good at this, even if he is still a virgin. He slowly bobbed his head up and down to feel the tip enlarging his throat.

"Shit, Tino. Y're s' 'ood at th's…" Berwald moaned as Tino increased the speed of his bobbing. He sucked the length whole, lubricating it as much as possible.

"Mpfff… mhmm…" Tino moaned between sucks.

After some more sucking, Berwald laid him down the couch and wrapped his around his thighs, "'ll make y' fee' 'ood, Tino."

' _You better do.'_ Tino thought.

Berwald inserted two fingers in Tino's hole, making the younger curse and moan. He slowly scissored him, feeling the hole stretching. After some actions, he inserted another finger that made Tino scream for Berwald's name.

"O-Oh shit! Berwald, more!" He moaned from the pain and pleasure possessing him. Who knew sex would be so wonderful?

"Sve, I think I'm ready now… insert it, please…" Tino sobbed.

" _Mä haluun panna sua kovaa perseeseen..."_ said Berwald in a heavy Swedish accent.

Tino chuckled, "Did you just speak Finnish?"

"Mhmm…" Berwald nodded.

The Swede carefully centered the tip at Tino's hole and slowly pushed in. Tino threw his head back and whimpered at the pain. After adjusting at his length, Tino commanded Berwald to move.

He thrust slowly at first, being sure to catch the expressions of Tino. Every minute that passes, his speed increases, and Tino's moans also increased in loudness.

"Ah! Ah shit, Berwald! H-Hard… er! OH FUCK!"

That was it.

Berwald thrust at inhuman speed when he found the spot, "God… Tino…"

"Ah! AH! _VITTU!"_ He swore endlessly at the feeling of being fucked up in the ass. He was close, _so close._ But…

"WE'RE HOME MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Mathias opened the door with shock.

"Oh, okay. We'll go back – "

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" The Finn roared at them.

Iceland, Lukas, and Mathias, who got home early, gave them a little privacy and rushed outside.

"Continue, Berwald…"

Berwald did not even stop when Mathias accidentally disturbed them at their 'moment'. He thrust carelessly, making sure to hit his sensitive spot.

"S-SVE, I'M CUMMING!"

Tino had already come on his chest, but Berwald thrust for more, looking like having no plan of cumming.

"F-FUCK! BERWALD!" He clawed the edge of the couch as Berwald neared his ejaculation.

Berwald came in his hole and collapsed beside Tino, panting. Tino had tears rolling on his cheeks and sweat coming from his hair.

"Y' okay, Tino?" asked Berwald who have not recovered yet from what happened.

Tino did not answer for a while, ''W-We had sex…"

"Y', ook's li'e we di'…" Berwald looked at Tino's eyes.

"I love you, Sve."

"Love y', too, Fin." Berwald embraced the sleeping man.

"So what did it feel like?"

"Did you come on his face?"

"Grabbed his hair?"

"Talked dirty to him?"

"Oh shit, FETISH?"

"Deepthroated him? Or maybe – "

"SHUT TH' FUCK UP!"

The Swede silenced them upon letting them enter. Iceland, Lukas, and Mathias bombarded him with questions about their first time.

"'t was won'erfu', but non' of y'r businesses."

"Awe," Mathias pouted, "You bummer, c'mon. Share it to us!"

Berwald, having enough of their bullshit, left the living room to get Tino a glass of water.

When Berwald left, Mathias chuckled excitedly and grabbed his phone from his pocket, "I got a hidden cam yesterday. Thought it was fun for us to watch."

"YOU DID NOT!" Iceland asked joyfully, "C'mon, send me a copy!"

"Holy shit, he deepthroats so good!" Mathias whispered.

Lukas punched him in the arm, "What was that for?!"

"You bastard. " Lukas rolled his eyes.

The three of them moved on from what happened, eventually watching the video Mathias gave them later, while Tino and Berwald were secretly cursing them for the embarrassing incident.

Author's Note: Heya! So this is a chapter 'bout the most canon pairing in Hetalia SuFin. So yeah, and I want to ask you all what you want next.

a. UsUk

b. RoChu

c. GerIta

d. PruStria

I hope you enjoy it! Please recommend this to all your friends and vote as favorite or maybe follow (I should maybe shut up….)

\- svedenfinnorice


End file.
